Tina's Challenges
by Tina101
Summary: My take on Challenge Central. There's something for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm going to do my own challenges…fun. The deadline is March 1, 2007 (my birthday, so I won't forget). Same rules as Challenge Central apply. PM me with the name of the story you'll be writing and the challenge number. The number of reviews helps you get more points. It's on a 1-10 scale, 10 being the best, 1 being the worst (I hope I don't have any of those). The person with the most points wins!! Oh, for each review, I add an extra point. Diva Actress will be helping me judge. Good luck and here are the first 8 challenges:

1. Pretty open-ended. One rule, the end of the _first_ _chapter_ must have a cliffie that leaves us saying, "Wait…WHAT!?"

2. AngelCollins. Angel has a deep, dark secret that only Mimi knows. Everyone else finds out.

3. RogerMimi. Roger takes Mimi on vacation. Where and why are completely up to you.

4. April's suicide and how everyone reacts. Can have events leading up to the suicide.

5. MoJo. Maureen digs into Joanne's checkered past and is shocked at what she finds out.

6. A story as to _why_ Mimi's as exotic dancer, and how she feels about it.

7. How all _eight_ (including Benny) Bohemians' parents feel about their children's lifestyle and what they wanted their kids to become.

8. A crossover with _any_ musical (from _West Side Story _for example to _High School Musical_. _Anything_ is fair game).


	2. Chapter 2

Here are some more challenges. I'm going to change something. Email me, not PM me, your entry info. Remember, title, author and challenge number. Let me know also if it's a one-shot or not please. 

9. Must include a long-lost relative (Mom, Dad, brother, sister, second cousin's uncle's nephew's son's daughter's great-aunt twice removed on the Mother's side).

10. Must be about the concept "every story is a love story" from _Aida_.

11. Must involve a pet of any kind (dog, cat, fish, bird, rodent, etc) in some sort of way shape or form.

12. Fairly broad; only one rule, _must_ have Muffy as the main character. Can be fluffy, angsty, whatever!

13. Song-fic to "Without Love" from _Hairspray_.

14. How did Angel and Mimi meet? _Must_ include the following: how they met, did they get along and the evolution of their friendship.

15. What exactly happened to Mimi when she was living on the streets?

16. A look at Joanne coming out of the closet and her family's reaction.

Any suggestions for challenges are more than welcome. Just email them to me. When you email me, the subject _must_ be Tina's Challenges! It helps me sort out my email. Good luck!!


	3. Chapter 3

Some new challenges…please EMAIL me for entries and challenge ideas!! Challenges 17-20 created by alwaysflying. The lyrics to "Without Love" (from challenge 13) and the song in this chapter are at the end of this chapter! Sorry I didn't provide it before…I blame school. I'll also try and find videos of them and put the links on my homepage so you can get a feel for the songs. 

17. How Benny and Mark met. Can be either pre-Rent or through flashbacks.

18. A RogerJoanne friendship where they talk about life, the other Bohemians, etc.

19. How Angel ended up in NYC, and why she's a street performer.

20. What was going through Collins' head at his first Life Support meeting.

21. A MoJo fic. With "Defying Gravity". DOESN'T have to be a song fic…you be creative...entertain me!

22. An AngelCollins fic. MUST include Beanie Babies and bubble bath.

23. What exactly happened to Maureen and Joanne after "Take Me or Leave Me?" HAS to go up "Goodbye Love."

24. Either Joanne, Angel or Mark had a lovechild (would prefer that it WASN'T Mark, but I'm being nice) that no one knew about…until now. _Can't_ be Mark and Maureen had a kid together!!!

Without Love:

SEAWEED   
(climbing in Penny's window)  
Psst Penny! What happened?!

PENNY (strapped into bed)  
My mother's punishing me for going to jail without permission!

SEAWEED  
Well, I'm here to save the fair maiden in her tower.

PENNY  
Oh, Seaweed!

LINK (sneaking into jail)  
Tracy, you took beautiful behind bars!

TRACY  
It must be the low-watt instutionai lighting!

LINK  
Oh Tracy, they can keep us from kissing,   
but they can't stop us from singing!

LINK  
Once i was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, i looked good!

Then we met and you made me  
The man i am today  
Tracy, i'm in love with you  
No matter what you weigh  
'Cause...

LINK (& ENSEMBLE)  
Without love  
Life is uke the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer

Tracy, i'll be yours forever  
'Cause 1 never wanna be  
Without love  
Tracy, never set me free  
No, i ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy,  
No, no, no!!

TRACY   
Once i was a simple girl  
Then stardom came to me  
But i was still a nothing  
Though a thousand fans may  
Disagree

ENSEMBLE  
Tracy!!

TRACY  
Fame was just a prison   
Signing autographs a bore  
I didn't have a clue  
'Til you came banging on my door

TRACY (& ENSEMBLE)  
That without love  
Life is like my dad without his bromo  
Without love  
Life is making out with perry como!

Darling, i'll be yours forever  
'Cause i never wanna be  
Without love  
So darling, throw away the key

LINK & TRACY  
I'm yours forever

TRACY  
Throw away the key

LINK, TRACY& ENSEMBLE  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

SEAWEED  
Living in the ghetto   
Black is everywhere ya go  
Who'd I've thought I'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter's snow

PENNY  
In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back

PENNY & SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE  
'Cause without love

SEAWEED  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow

PENNY & SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE  
Without love

PENNY  
Life is dories day at the Apollo

PENNY & SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE  
Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love

SEAWEED  
So darling, never set me free

PENNY & SEAWEED  
I'm yours forever  
Never set me free

PENNY & SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE  
No, no, no!

LINK  
If you're locked up in this prison, trace  
I don't know what I'll do

TRACY  
Link, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you

SEAWEED  
And girl, if I can't touch you  
Now I'm gonna lose control

PENNY  
Seaweed, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul

SEAWEED & ENSEMBLE  
Sweet freedom is our goal

LINK  
Trace, I wanna kiss ya!

TRACY  
Then I can't wait for parole!

(Link & Seaweed break their girls out of their respective prisons  
and continue singing... of course)

ALL  
'Cause without love

SEAWEED  
Life is like a prom that won't invite us

ALL  
Without love

LINK  
Life's getting my big break and laryngitis

ALL  
Without love

PENNY  
Life's a '45' when you can't buy it

ALL  
Without love

TRACY   
Life is like my mother on a diet

ALL  
Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause 1 never wanna be...

Without love

PENNY & LINK  
Yes now you've captured me

ENSEMBLE  
Without love

SEAWEED & TRACY  
I surrender happily

ENSEMBLE  
Without love

PENNY  
Oh seaweed

ALL  
Never set me free

PENNY & SEAWEED  
No, no, no

TRACY & LINK   
No, I ain't lying'

PENNY & SEAWEED  
Never set me free

ALL  
No, no, no  
No, I don't wanna live without

PENNY  
Love, love, love

LINK  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

ALL  
Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!

Defying Gravity:

GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

ELPHABA  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

GLINDA  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

ELPHABA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

ELPHABASo if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

ELPHABA  
:Bring me down!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA  
Ahhh!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, more challenges!! Where are all my entries!? No one's entering…I think I'm going to cry!!! Email me your entries (you CAN PM, but I'd prefer emails) or your challenge ideas. Thanks!! 

25. A crossover with _any_ of the three _Law and Orders_ (can be combined with Challenge 9 for those who watch the show).

26. The night before April commits suicide, what happens?

27. The Bohemians go to an amusement park, you fill in the rest.

28. One of those characters takes a break from fan fics. _Must_ include all eight Bohemians, at least one member of Life Support, Muffy and April.

29. A Maureen-centric fic that has to start out with, "Maureen slammed the door. She couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake; it just _had_ to be!"

Good luck!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!! Just an update on whose entered in what challenge!! 

**Challenge 1:**

LondonBelow

-theoneyouforgot-

**challenge 2:**

Forgotten Child

**Challenge 9:**

Forgotten Child

POPpop

**Challenge 11:**

NaKeva Rapp

**Challenge 15:**

YoungBoho

**Challenge 16:**

Alwaysflying

PandaFire McMango

**Challenge 24:**

POPpop

That's all, leaving challenges 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28 and 29 open. That's A LOT!!! Anyone who enters one of those by February 1st will get an extra FIVE POINTS!! I score by giving you a score from one to ten (ten being the highest) and then adding the total number of reviews you get. Longer stories, more reviews, better chance at winning. There are also those stories that just stand out to me the most. So, those five points can make the difference if you win. If you win, I will email you the link to a highly coveted Rent-related clip. If you have it already (I'm not telling you what it is), oh well. If you've entered a challenge and aren't listed here, please let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, two new challenges. 

30. Must involve Joanne and a mental disorder _other than_ depression (including bipolar disorder) and amnesia. My hint to you, go to wikipedia, they have a chart with a whole bunch of…interesting disorders.

31. Where did the answering machine recording at the loft come from??


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's some help for Challenge 30 (thank you Health assignment). There are other mental disorders; this is just a basic list and definition of some of the less common ones. 

Dementia- severe impairment or loss of intellectual capacity and personality integration, due to the loss of or damage to neurons in the brain

Delirium- a more or less temporary disorder of the mental faculties, as in fevers, disturbances of consciousness, or intoxication, characterized by restlessness, excitement, delusions, hallucinations, etc.

Paranoid Personality- A personality disorder characterized by unwarranted mistrust and suspicion, hypersensitivity to the words or actions of others, and rigidity of emotions or behavior.

Schizoid Personality- a personality disorder characterized by shyness, withdrawal, inhibition of emotional expression, and apparent diminution of affect

Compulsive Personality- A personality pattern characterized by rigidity, perfectionistic standards, meticulous attention to order and detail, and excessive concern with conformity, duty, and adherence to standards of conscience (OCD)

Passive-aggressive personality- A personality disorder in which aggressive feelings are manifested in passive ways, especially through stubbornness, procrastination, and inefficiency so as to resist adequate social and occupational performance

Hypochondria- excessive preoccupation with one's health, usually focusing on some particular symptom, as cardiac or gastric problems

Psychosomatic- Of or relating to a disorder having physical symptoms but originating from mental or emotional causes

Remember, there are other disorders; these are just some less popular ones. **I am extending the deadline for all stories (they must be completed by) April 1, 2007. this will be after spring musical and right before spring break (at least for me). That way, I have all of break to go through entries. **Remember to let me know the title, you pen name and challenge number when you PM or email me (either one is fine). Challenge ideas are also more than welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here are some more challenges!!! 

32. A description of one of Mark's movies; Pre-Rent, during Rent, Post-Rent your choice. Inspired by PandaFire McMango (I hope I got that right!!)

33. Mimi's first impression of the CatScratch Club. Thanks Diva Actress!!

34. An autobiography of any one of the Bohemians, it can only be about one of them, can have the others in it though.


End file.
